


The Battle Was Won and We Kind Of Won

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers For Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There is something Barry needs to fix.





	The Battle Was Won and We Kind Of Won

He should be happy — really he should. Barry had saved Iris from Savitar but there was still something bothering him. They had won the war but not the battle. Iris was still alive but the man that had helped Barry to save his fiancee was gone. He had rescued Leonard Snart from King Shark only to leave Captain Cold to die another way. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Barry had decided to let time to take its course. 

Barry had always used time travel for his own purposes — he never thought to used it for unselfish reasons. Yet when given the opportunity for a second chance to save Leonard, he didn't take it. Unfortunately, it had been the wrong decision. In order to make things right, Barry had to travel through time one last time — not for himself but for Mick. Barry knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. 

When they had teamed up with the Legends against the Dominators, Barry had seen the haunted look on Mick’s face when Ray told Barry about Leonard’s fate. Barry had never realized that Mick and Leonard had been married until Cisco mentioned it in passing before calling Lisa. For almost a year Mick had to live without his husband and there was something Barry could have done about it. 

Instead of leaving Leonard to his destiny, Barry was going to save him. Leonard had ask for nothing in return when Barry asked him for help. Well, now it was time to pay Leonard back in the only way Barry knew how. After creating a wormhole, Barry ran as fast he could to the Vanishing Point. Getting there the exact moment before Oculus blew up, Barry grabbed Leonard and brought him back to the Waverider. 

“Flash, what are you doing here?”

“Just needed to fix a few things,” Barry said with a smile before running off.

“Leonard, is that you?” Mick asked in a broken voice. 

“In the flesh — I just don’t understand how the Flash knew where I was. I never told him that we were joining Rip and his band of do-gooders.”

“Don’t know or care,” Mick said. “All I care about is that he brought you back to me.”

“He must have a reason.”

“Again don’t care. I just want you and me not leaving our bed for the next couple of hours.”

After grabbing Leonard by the shirt, Mick led his husband to their room and locked the door behind them.

“Oh, if you try that self-sacrificing bullshit again, I will kill you myself,” Mick said before letting Gideon know that they weren't to be disturbed. 

A year later, Leonard was a guest at Barry Allen’s wedding to Iris West with Mick as his plus one. Thankfully, they were seated with Cisco, Harry, Julian, Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin instead of at the single’s table.


End file.
